Cuando el amor se convierte en obsesión
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Craig ama a tweek el problema es que tweek no ama a Craig.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno ya se, no termine la primera historia, déjenme continuarla cuando me inspire ;_;**

_Todo había pasado muy rápido para Craig Tucker pero hasta hace poco cualquiera pensaría que él era una persona normal, tranquilo siempre en silencio, pero ahora se lo veía paranoico todo el tiempo pesaba que alguien lo seguida y sospechaba de cualquier cosa por más simple que parezca y la razón la dulce razón era que tenia a cierto rubio en su habitación._

¿Te vas a confesar? Pregunto Token quien lo miraba sorprendido ante la idea del chico de cabellos negros.

- Si respondió tranquilamente con su típica voz nasal.

- ¿No crees que se asustara? Pregunto de nuevo intrigado el afroamericano

- No lo sé respondió de nuevo y para luego levantarse de la mesa de donde estaban sentado ya no deseaba escuchar de preguntas que le hacia su buen amigo ahora pondría en marcha sus palabras.

Salió del comedor y fue hacia el pasillo buscando el su amado Tweek, cuanto lo amaba sus cabellos rubios y electrificados sus ojos verdes tan hermosos que siempre mostraban miedo ante un mundo que no entendía, como temblaba, deseaba tenerlo, amarlo y protegerlo de cualquier cosa en este mundo.

- "Hoy es el día" susurro Tucker mientras sonreía ampliamente al ver a la distancia a su querido rubio.

- Cra-craig ngh Digo Tweek al ver al peligroso Craig Tucker acercarse peligrosamente hacia él.

Antes que Tweek lo golpeara y huyera como de costumbre Craig lo sujeto de su brazo y lo empujo contra los casilleros.

- "Escúchame" Susurro Tucker en los oídos de Tweek mientras el solo temblaba peligrosamente, estaba a punto de tener un ataque lo más seguro es que se desmayaría

- Te amo, te amo tweek tweak dijo Craig para luego fundir sus labios junto a los del rubio mientras el forcejeaba para salir de la situación, el beso se volvía rudo y ambos se estaban lastimando, Tweek no deseaba ser besado, pero Craig parecía no entender el mensaje.

- S-suéltame fue lo único que logro decir Tweek cuando logro zafarse, le dio una patada en los huevos y luego un puñetazo haciendo que Craig cayera al suelo, salió corriendo del lugar, mientras Craig desde el suelo lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos para luego susurrar "Tu solo puedes ser mío"

Tweek corría por su vida, no sabía si estaba siendo perseguido o no pero realmente no le importaba llego a su casa agitado ignoro a los llamados de su madre y se encerró en su habitación se tiro sobre su cara boca arriba toco sus labios tan lastimados estaban sangrando, no podía parar de llorar, miles de cosas pasaban en su mente ¿Qué le había hecho Craig? ¿Su confesión fue cierta? No, No, No JAMAS Tweek no era marica y mucho menos Craig Tucker ¿Fue todo una broma?

- "M-maldito ngh" susurro tweek para luego quedarse completamente dormido

**Tararan ~~ lo seguire luego cuando me sienta inspirada y no ocupada leyendo :3**

**El Word es malo, te hace pensar que escribes algo largo lo subes y solo tiene 5 lineas ;_;**


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentro en los pasillos

**Aun no manejo bien la pagina pero estoy aprendiendo! :3 **

**Agradezco**** los comentarios de Gaby17 y Tweeker06 :3 realmente me hace feliz por lo menos tener dos comentarios, el solo hecho de pensar que alguien lee lo que escribo me saca una sonrisa **

* * *

><p>Tweek se despertó muy temprano como de costumbre, fue al baño para lavarse la cara, miro su camisa verde estaba muy arrugada y tenía muchas manchas de café se quito la camisa lentamente y luego fue en busca de otra que estuviera más limpia, después de vestirse y poner lo que tenía que poner en su mochila bajo por las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.<p>

Su mama le entrego una taza de café la cual el tomo muy rápido no tenía ganas de escuchar otro discurso de su padre, agarro su termo y lo metió en su mochila se despidió de su familia y se fue.

Cuando llego al colegio, lo vio, estaba ahí como de costumbre fingiendo que escuchaba los sollozos de Clyde sobre que Bebe solo lo utilizo por los zapatos, ahí estaba con su típica mirada seria, el completo loco que lo había besado.

- _ "Craig Tucker"_ susurro Tweek estaba temblando sus ojos tenían el tic a lo máximo soltaba "Jesucristo" de vez en cuando.

Al ver a su amadísimo rubio llegar al colegio Craig sonrió internamente, mientras ignoraba a su no tan querido amigo Clyde estaba esperando esto, estaba esperando un momento especial con Tweek, ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que Tweek correría en cámara lenta y le confesara su amor? Bueno si eso esperaba pero también sabía que no pasaría por lo menos no en esta vida

El timbre toco, y todos los alumnos habían entrado con prisa en el aula, claro excepto Tweek Tweak y Craig Tucker

- _P-pendejo _Dijo Tweek al aire demostrando lo enojado que estaba, Craig estaba en medio del pasillo y si no salía de ahí Tweek no podría ir a sus clases, podrías caminar y pasarlo de lado "pero ¿si te agarra? ¿si quiere violarte? ¿si está enfadado por el golpe de ayer? GAH! NO QUIERO MORIR" pensaba Tweek mientras mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior

Craig no respondió, simplemente estaba parado ahí, mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro, quería que Tweek pase y así poder empujarlo en los casilleros y arrinconarlo pero no se espero lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Tweek se acerco rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Craig luego lo empujo a un costado y entro corriendo en su clase, todo tan rápidamente que no pudo reaccionar.

"Muy listo" pensó Craig mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla donde lo había besado Tweek

**Que les pareció? endemoniadamente corto :D si ;_; **

**Lo hago corto porque actualizare todos los dias :D por lo menos en eso soy buena (?)**

**Si escribo largo y en poco tiempo dirá algo como "Tweek estaba bañándose cuando un dragón gato herbívoro se comió a Craig haciendo que Ñarnia y Narnia convivan y Por eso los monos no pueden volar ~~" resumiendo no tendrá sentido XD**


End file.
